glitchtalefandomcom-20200222-history
Talk:Yet Darker/Transcript/@comment-33620296-20181111121313
The scene from Meglomaniac is shown, where Sara caught Frisk's soul before the fodder. Amazingly amazing, it's chronology ... Strange, May, only once. Science is seen sleeping in his Cascade Sentinel station, and then Frisk is surprised to her. Children * Hey, * My break started, * Do you want to go to the grill? Gives an approved agreement with Friesch Science. Breath * calm * Here * I know a shortcut The breaths away from the frisks behind it, but Frisk notices a gray door and comes to it. Narration * You can not remember this door. The frisk opens the door and meets the purchase. Science (Teleport for Grillby) * Welcome, here we are So I want to talk about what happened in the last timeline (pay attention to the absence of Frisk) ... The door is behind the refrigerator, closing it inside the room. Gaster ah Oo I'm watching you fry Their determination is more than most. In this kind of power of that soul. I can go back It can be completed The frisk rests on the reset button, but the button blocks the button before the fesk reset. Mom, I can not give you to do it. I'm waiting for this opportunity so long. In a fight, facing frisks and gasters. Guster, I just want to kill you, right? Gaster attack frisk Frisk covers his attack and looks at the door. Gasster throws the door and sets fire on a blaster gaster in the frisk. Later, Science blocked the teleport and frisky eruption. Sans * Let's talk later. Let's go out here Science tries to teleport him and leave the fridges room, but fails. Gaster "Why can not I teleport?" Is not it You're here for me Science explosions opened the door with a blaster milling, the butterfly was killed in the process. The freak left the room and attempted to block Science one of Gasster's attacks but failed. It teleport to prevent the attack. Then the gasper leaves the room. Finally Gastein As a result, the gastric is slightly physical and becomes stronger. Science * Hey boy, I do not want to alarm you. * But I did not really beat this boy Gaster ah ... so you remember what I can do. There is no way to win ... and you know. Science immediately remembered the soul of Frisks in the last timeline Sans * Hey, do you remember the last timeline? ... Let's do it Frisk gives his soul to Sance, but quickly sans the sans to stop the soldiers from slipping. Striving to run to Friesch Science, but Guster was caught by Frisk and his soul before getting the chance to do it. Guster, if you do not make any difference then I'll take it. Science immediately became dust, as Frisk was trying to reach him. However, Gister got Frisk's soul. The narration takes his soul ... But he refused. Frisk's soul separates thinking barriers and runs towards Science. The breath holds him and hurts in the frisk. Live * Hey ... good boy job. * You're worried about me ... "Dead" there. Throw in gaser breath and destroy the hands of one another. When Sance broke the hands of Gasster, it started to fall. I reached my limit on ga machinery. (Gestor sent one of his hands to attack the Sans.) But I will not give it easy. I'll come back! The breath continues to break the hands of the gastric, and the cracks in the head grow Gasster You do not understand how this happens. Just stay (Doister breathes and sans manage to attack the attack attack.) To help. (Gester shot a blaster of gaster to dodge Science and Teleport Science) Left! (Gester shot a blaster back to sans and sans.) Mistakes When he sets up several blasters that mate in the sans, high head and hand cracks. Science blocks every attack. The last hand of Gester, showing his necklace. Science sends closer to the gasper. Gaster, I just want to go back ... Breath is not the perfect way to destroy everything in your way. Gaster will use any required medium. Overload sends a black beak from the back to the breath. However, the summit killed Guster before he reached it. Gaster began to change in dust Sans * Sorry. (To m